


Black Stories

by J_Forever



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: A serie of one-shots with not always happy endings.





	1. Not Fair

**A/N:** _This chapter is based on season’s 4 “Out of Control”._

The security guard pulled the trigger. He was nervous and tired from these teenagers. They were nothing more than thieves. He had a gun and a perfect opportunity to punish them.

And he did it.

Tom looked in shock at Quincy. The teenager was lying dead on the cold floor. Blood was flowing from her mouth. 

He looked down at her and only could remember that she was only a teenager who lost her father too soon. She was lost and _out of control_ , but wasn’t a bad person.

_She could be saved._

_He truly believed it._

_But he failed her…_

“I thought she had a gun,” the security guard said with a sardonic smile. “Do you know what? I think you have a gun too, smart boy.” he said.

Ioki walked slowly and stopped at the room’s door. “What? Drop the gun!” he ordered, his hands shaking.

But the security guard didn’t listen to him and just pulled the trigger. 

“Tom!” Ioki yelled, as the bullet hit his friend. For a moment, his heart stopped to beat. He felt panicked. He forced his shaky legs to move, ignoring the fact that the man in front of him was still pointing his gun at him. 

“Stop and put your gun down or I’ll shoot you too!” the man said.

“He’s a cop!” Ioki warned the man. 

“You’re lying,” the man said. “He’s like her… A thief.”

Tom flinched in pain and Ioki sighed in relief. _At least, he wasn’t dead._. 

_Not yet._

“Look, put your gun down and let’s talk,” Ioki tried to convince him. He knew Tom needed medical care or he could bleed to death. 

“What’s happening here?” Penhall suddenly walked into the room. “Tom!”

It was enough for the man panicked completely and shot Penhall. The bullet hit the young officer’s chest and he fell to the ground.

Ioki didn’t think twice and shot the man’s hand, a precisely shoot. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot your brains out!” he warned. 

 

_24 hours later_

Tom slightly opened his eyes. His mother was staring at him with teary eyes. “Mom,” he muttered. “What happened?”

“Don’t you remember?” she asked in concern.

Tom’s eyes narrowed. He searched somewhere in the corners of his mind for the answer to his mother’s question.

The memory hit him hard.

_Penhall._

His best friend was shot by the security guard. Tom could remember now, he was lying on the ground and saw his friend’s eyes wide in surprise and pain. Ioki finally used his gun and shot the security guard. But it was too late.

“Doug…” he muttered in fear. “He… Is he…” his voice faltered.

Margaret Hanson closed her eyes. “Tom… You need to calm down…”

“Where’s he? I wanna see him…” Tom demanded.

His mother sighed heavily. “You can’t… I’m sorry, Tom…”

“Is he dead?” Tom asked fearing the answer.

His mother quietly nodded. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Tom’s eyes widened in shock and pain. 

His best friend was dead. 

_The end_


	2. Revenge

**A/N:** _This story is based on season’s 2 “You ought to be in prison ”._

Waxer Thompson looked at TV and couldn’t believe his eyes. There he was Officer Tom Hanson, the bastard who put him behind bars. The damn cop who turned his life hell. He pointed to TV. “It’s him… Hanson…”

An evil smile formed in his face. The young Officer Hanson would pay for everything he suffered. “I’ll go after him,” he told his friend. 

“Hey, man,” his friend said. “The man’s a cop… Forget him…”

Waxer shook his head. “No… I can’t,” he said clenching his fists. “You have no idea… I dreamed of this day. I assure you, my friend, I’ll make him scream! And it’ll be music to my ears…”

 

_Next day_

Waxer knew where to find Tom. He didn’t care about the consequences anymore. Too blind to escape and forget about the young police officer, he only wanted his revenge. 

He was there, the damn bastard cop. The man who almost destroyed his life. Tom was with the actor, the young man named Jeremy. Waxer considered to follow Tom into Jeremy’s trailer, but decided to wait. He didn’t want to involve the actor in this. He wanted to face Tom alone, no witness. 

Controlling his anxiety he waited. He smiled when Tom finally left the trailer alone. He quickly draw a gun from his jacket.

”Remember me, officer Hanson?” he asked, pointing his gun against Tom’s back.

Tom felt a lump in his throat. He remembered Waxer, he was his first bust after all. 

Waxer swipted Tom’s gun. “What do you want?” Tom asked.

“Revenge…” Waxer whispered in Tom’s ear.

 

********

 

_An unknown apartment_

Waxer shoved Tom into an apartment. The young police officer was handcuffed ans winced in pain, as he fell to the ground. “You’ll pay for everything I’ve been through, Hanson!”

Tom remained silent. Waxer seemed totally out of control. 

“What’s your problem?” Waxer asked laughing. He kicked Hanson in the stomach. “You…” he kicked him again. “have everything, but no more, no more…”

“Stop…” Tom finally muttered.

Waxer smiled. He knelt before Tom and caressed his face. The young police officer winced, as Waxer grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face close to him. “Why? I should kill you, right here, right now!”

“You’ll ruin your life!” Tom snapped. “I’m a cop… You’ll go back to prison. You’ll be a murderer…”

Waxer started to laugh. “I don’t care… I want to see you bleed,” he pressed the gun against Tom’s forehead.

Tom locked up at him with frightened eyes. He was trying to remain calm, but Waxer’s menace scared the hell of him. 

Waxer smiled. His words had the effect he wanted. “C’mon,” he said, pushing Tom’s body to the floor again. 

Tom’s hands were handcuffed behind his back and he moaned in pain as his body feel to the floor. 

Waxer positioned himself over Tom’s body and his eyes suddenly twinkled as an idea crossed his mind. “I have an idea,” he said, putting the gun down beside him. “I want have some fun with you,” he licked his lips and unbuttoned his zipper.

“No!” Tom screamed and started to struggle beneath Waxer. “Kill me! Just kill me!” he said in desperation.

Waxer licked Tom’s face. “No… I want to see you suffer… I will kill you, but I want to destroy your soul first, pretty boy!”

“No…” Tom fought harder, squirming under Waxer’s grip. 

“Stop moving!” Waxer said, kissing Tom hard. He quickly unbuckled Tom’s belt and got the young officer’s zipper down. “I think I spent too much time in prison… alone… But I have to say… You’re really such a pretty little thing…”

Suddenly, someone kicked in the door. “Get away from him!” Doug Penhall screamed at him. “Now!”

Waxer raised his hands in surrender. Truth was, he didn’t want to die with a bullet in his head. He already put his mark on Tom Hanson. Even if he didn’t finish with him, the bastard would remember him for the rest of his life. 

Harry Ioki and Adam Fuller ran past Penhall, their guns draw. They handcuffed Waxer. “You’re under arrest,” Fuller said angrily. “Where are the keys?” 

“In my pocket,” Waxer replied under his breath.

Ioki took the key in Waxer’s pocket and handed it to Doug. “Here…”

Tom remained motionless. Silent tears streamed down his face. Doug walked to him, as Fuller and Ioki got Waxer away. “Hey, man… let me help you,” he said gently. He looked down at his friend and noticed his friend’s clothes. Waxer was about to rape him when the crew broke into the apartment. 

_They found Tom just in time._

He pulled Tom in his arms and unlocked the cuffs. “I’m here, man…”

“He almost… almost…” Tom’s voice faltered.

“You’ll be okay, Tommy. You’ll be okay…” Doug assured him. “Do you need to go to a hospital?” he asked in concern.

“No… I just wanna go home and take a shower,” Tom said. “I want to forget this nightmare…”

Doug sighed heavily. “Okay… C’mon, I’ll take you to your apartment.”

Tom let out a slight smile. “Thank you, Doug…” 

“You’re welcome, Tommy…”

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which episode from 21 Jump Street do you want to read as a Black Story?


End file.
